Dhampiro
by Helane Albarn
Summary: Maka es una dhampiro, Soul es un sangre pura. Ambos acaban de conocerse cuando Maka regresa a Shibusen con Kid, sin pensar que tienen más que una historia en común. "—La sangre de los vampiros son el resultado de los demonios."
1. Chapter 1

_****_Hola, este es un fic Soul x Maka. Es la primera historia larga que me atrevo a subir y espero que les guste.

Por cierto, a los antiguos seguidores de Dhampiro, no me odien pero he decidido resubir la historia. La trama es la misma, y los hechos también. Simplemente decidí cambiar la manera de mi narración así como la forma en la que se van dando las cosas, ya que sentía que las relaciones entre los personajes iban demasiado rápidas y a mi ver se estaba convirtiendo en un fic MALO.

Discúlpenme las molestias, pero creánme que valdrá la pena que haga esto, además de que no solamente planeo editar todos los capítulos, sino que además escribir unos más.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al gran Atsushi Okubo. La trama y la historia son completamente mías.

¡A leer!

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Algunas cosas te pueden suceder una sola vez en la vida y después jamás vuelves a reencontrar esa satisfacción o miedo vividas en esa experiencia. Es algo que no vuelve, que jamás reaparece. Pero debes de saber es que si sucede una segunda vez ten por seguro que existirá una tercera, hasta que se vuelva innumerable. Porque se convertirá en un ciclo amado... o temido.

Su nombre era Maka Albarn, de cabellera rubia ceniza y mirada jade; con su rostro hermoso dándole fuerza a sus dieciocho años.

Pero ella no era una chica normal. Ni si quiera era humana.

Era una dhampiro, raza nacida de padre vampiro y madre humana, un alma manchada de la sangre de un demonio, una existencia pecadora y especialmente dirigida a combatir a los vampiros: sus creadores... y sus enemigos.

Los dhampiros heredaban las habilidades de sus padres, pero no sus debilidades lo cual era herencia de sus madres. Podían ver la luz del día con total tranquilidad, sin sufrir daño alguno, y aunque los sangre pura también podían sus ojos eran un poco más sensibles a la luz.

Pero eso era desviarse del tema.

Ella disfrutaba asesinando a aquellos que tuvieran el descaro de atacarla, creyéndola una joven con tan mala suerte como para haberse cruzado en el camino de sus enemigos. Pero la oveja se convertía en el depredador y el lobo en la presa. Ironías.

Y aunque tenía permiso de defenderse, no podía intervenir en los asuntos de otros vampiros, aunque estuvieran asesinando humanos. ¿La razón? Las reglas que guiaban a toda su raza a la coexistencia: Vampiros, dhampiros y humanos.

¿Quién era el encargado de elaborar las reglas? ¿Quién daba control a las vidas de todas estas criaturas? Shibusen, quien mantenía el control erradicando a los seres que rompiesen las reglas, que salían del camino estipulado por Shinigami.

Shibusen era una organización constituida por las tres razas inteligentes, con guerreros capacitados para el exterminio de los rebeldes. Pero para tener el permiso de intervenir se necesitaba asistir a la escuela Shibusen, donde estudiaban no solamente técnicas de lucha, sino que también las debilidades y virtudes de estos seres. ¿Y quienes eran los alumnos? Vampiros, dhampiros y _humanos demoniácos_, humanos con capacidades sobrenaturales capaces de luchar.

Pero a Maka no le interesaba nada de eso, al contrario, le disgustaban esas cosas sobre las normas y reglas que regían su mundo. Ella asesinaba si la atacaban y punto, y se dedicaba a viajar a lado de su mejor y único amigo, Death the kid, un vampiro sangre pura.

O bueno, lo hacía.

Kid era el único hijo de Shinigami, el líder de Shibusen y el director de la Academia Shibusen. El hombre con más poder dentro de la sociedad vampírica. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso entonces?

Shinigami los ha mandado a llamar, los ha ordenado a regresar a su hogar y a tomar responsabilidades como deben. Porque no podían seguir como nómadas vampiros, exponiéndose a ataques de no solamente seres de su misma sociedad, sino que también de licántropos o brujas. Era peligroso ir por ahí luchando, llamando la atención con sus esencias y olores.

Bah, patrañas. A ella sólo le interesaba seguir con su vida, no quería estar en Shibusen, cerca de su empalagoso y odiado padre, quien además, era la mano derecha del padre de su amigo. De ahí que se conociesen.

—Maka.

—¿Hmm?— respondió como pudo la chica, pues estaba totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos, maldiciendo a Shinigami.

De pronto sintió un leve apretón en su mano izquierda y se preguntó cuándo su amigo la había tomado de la mano. No podía creer que estuviera tan perdida.

—No será tan malo volver a casa después de tantos años.— sonrió el joven, con esa mueca tan natural que a ella siempre lograba persuadir o tranquilizar. Y él lo sabía.

—Eso espero Kid, eso espero.

* * *

De verdad, espero no causarles molestias a los seguidores fervientes de esta historia, es más, quería agradecerles por siempre leer y dejarme un bonito review, es por ello que decidí no arruinar esta historia a la que le tomé cariño y la edité.

Gracias y discúlpenme!


	2. Shibusen

Bien, me puse a editar el capítulo 1 con rapidez una vez que terminé con el prólogo. Fue algo difícil ya que tenía muchas distracciones. Pero chicos que siguieron este fic, intentaré que las cosas sean así, no esperaré a que me dejen reviews para subir otro, planeo mínimo llegar a subir los 7 capítulos que borré. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertecen, son del gran Atsushi Okubo. La trama y la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Shibusen**_

Caminaban por los largos pasillos de Shibusen, los cuales estaban rebosantes de alumnos que los miraban curiosos, y ella pudo distinguir a todas las razas que se escondían bajo una apariencia normal e inofensiva. Después de todo eran similares olores, pero diferentes esencias.

Y la joven Albarn comenzaba a cohibirse por la presencia de tantas personas, en un mismo lugar, no tan grande. Ella se había acostumbrado tanto a la sola presencia de Kid, tan tranquilo y apacible, que le era incómodo el escuchar mucho ajetreo.

Comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

Las aulas y los alumnos comenzaron a desaparecer para dar paso a un largo pasillo decorado con enormes y espeluznantes guillotinas en el techo. Esperaba que estuvieran bien colocadas, o de lo contrario podría considerarse a sí misma picadillo de dhampiro.

—Entren.— ordenó la rasposa voz de Stein, uno de los profesores y mejores guerreros del Shibusen.

Ambos hicieron caso mientras observaban como el peligris les abría la enorme puerta de acero, para después cerrarla una vez que todos pasaron.

—¡Maka!— exclamó la voz de un hombre con cierta emoción.

—Spirit.— respondió ella de manera seca, casi como si le produjera rabia el hecho de recordar ese nombre.

—Hija, te extrañé tanto.— susurró el hombre pelirrojo que había llamado a la chica al entrar.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, y su mirada de oscureció de la tristeza al ver el gesto de su hija, una clara muestra de molestia y fastidio. Ella no soportaba a su padre, no podía verlo, no lo quería cerca. No, nunca más. Stein por su parte se dedicó a colocarse a un lado de Spirit, en un consuelo silecioso.

Y Kid había tomado la mano de su amiga, intentando lograr que se calmara, que mantuviera la compostura, que no se desgarrara en llantos y golpes como tantas veces lo había hecho ya, en muchas ocasiones. No quería que ella sufriera de nuevo, al ver a su padre y recordar por qué huía de todo y de todos. Menos de él.

Un sutil carraspeo llamó la atención de los presentes, intentando romper aquella tensión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El aire comenzaba a sentirse pesado para los vampiros.

—¡Hola holitas Kid-kun, Maka-chan!— saludó un hombre con una túnica negra que le cubría el cuerpo entero y una máscara de calavera. Su voz parecía una imitación de algún programa para niños menores de 7 años.

—Hola padre.— respondió el joven de cabellera negra mientras hacía una reverencia de respeto, la cual era imitada por la rubia.

—¡Me alegra tanto que hayan optado por regresar!— siguió hablando el extraño hombre, agitando sus manos, las cuales eran cubiertas por unos guantes blancos de tamaño exorbitante.

—No tuvimos otra elección.— respondió con seriedad la ojijade y Kid no hizo más que asentir, dándole la razón a su compañera.

—¡Vamos Maka-chan, no puede ser tan malo!— exclamó eufórico Shinigami.

Y Maka suspiró resignada. Tenía que ser así como decía el padre de Kid, pues ella no podría soportar que las cosas no fueran bien. Eso la mataría.

—¿Qué esperas que hagamos ahora que hemos vuelto padre?

—Ser alumnos Kid-kun ¿Qué más?

Los rostros de ambos jóvenes se habían deformado por la sorpresa. Claro, el de Maka fue el más expresivo, y es que la rubia no podía admitir las palabras que el líder le dictaba. ¿Pertenecer a una escuela? ¿Socializar? Y de todas las personas en el mundo ¿Ella?

—Padre.— murmuró el joven sangre pura, recomponiéndose de su asombro. —¿Dudas a caso de nuestras habilidades como miembros del Shibusen?

—Para nada Kid-kun.— negó enérgicamente el shinigami, moviendo sus enormes manos de un lado a otros. —Pero creo que les servirá de mucho aprender técnicas de trabajo de otros estudiantes.

Matar era trabajo.

—Kid y yo pudimos vivir muy bien estos últimos 4 años Shinigami-sama. Tomar clases nos haría perder el tiempo solamente.— Intentó persuadir la rubia al hombre, pues ella era la que más se rehusaba a ese tipo de vida.

—Maka-chan, pienso que es una idea grandiosa.— dijo tímidamente Spirit, pero fue acallado rápidamente por una mirada fría que su hija le había dirigido. Su corazón se partía cada vez que notaba el odio que Maka le tenía. Deseaba fervientemente el poder ser capaz de explicarle la realidad de cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Porque después de todo él sabía que ella sufría, y su rabia hacia él era una manera de escapar de ese dolor.

—Chicos.— suspiró el lider. —No intenten persuadirme, es una decisión que ya tomé. Les guste o no.

Y ella se sintió verdaderamente impotente. No era capaz ni de decidir sobre sí misma, sobre su libertad. Sobre lo que quería hacer. No le agradaba la idea, es más, repudiaba que eligieran por ella. Pero no podía desafiar al _rey._

—Maka.— dijo el pelinegro y ella captó el mensaje con el sólo hecho de ver sus ojos ambarinos. A él no le desagradaba la idea después de todo, y si se rehusaba era por ella, sólo por querer lo que ella quisiera.

—Está bien Kid.— suspiró la chica mientras su compostura se relajaba.

—¡Bien chicos! Como sabía que se iban a resignar.— _maldito Shinigami._ —Ya les he asignado sus habitaciones así como sus respectivos tutores.

—¿Nos separará?

—Lo siento Maka-chan pero así tiene que ser. Chicos con chicos, chicas con chicas.

Las cosas serían aun más difíciles para ambos. ¿Separarse? Tenían cuatro años sin separarse más de dos metros. ¿Cómo dormir de pronto a buenos 200 metros de distancia? ¿O esperar ciertos horarios para verse? ¿O para hablar si alguno estaba triste? A Maka la idea le parecía de lo más aterradora, y a Kid horripilante.

—No te preocupes Maka.— dijo Kid mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga, en un intento por consolarla a ella y a sí mismo. —No nos separaremos, estaremos juntos en esto.— y sonrió. Con esa sonrisa que lograba calmarla siempre.

Y hasta ese momento ella se había permitido el sonreír.

...

—250, 250, 250.— iba repitiendo el hijo de Shinigami mientras miraba los números de las puertas con total atención.

Maka y Kid buscaban la habitación de la chica rubia. Él se había ofrecido a acompañarla y de paso a ayudarle a llevar sus maletas, pero ambos no se podían ubicar muy bien en la zona de los dormitorios, pues tenían años sin estar en Shibusen, y jamás habían necesitado internarse en la academia más que para estar con sus respectivos padres. Nunca en las habitaciones en las que sólo se encontraban los estudiantes.

—¡El 250 es un número TAN asimétrico!— gritó de pronto el pelinegro, asustando a su amiga.

—Kid...— intentó llamarlo ella, pero fue ignorada olímpicamente por el ataque de obsesión del chico.

—¿¡Por qué no te dieron la habitación 8? ¿¡O la 808 como a mí!?— el control se había esfumado de esa cabeza de cabellera negra. Generalmente él era un joven tranquilo y callado, pero cuando se trataba del tema de la simetría se volvía un completo maniático compulsivo.

—Kid, mira, ya encontramos la habitación.— la rubia lo tomó de la cabeza e hizo que mirara el número 250 en la puerta que tenían a un costado. El chico pareció calmarse un poco.— No exageres tanto, no importa el número. Mira, todo lo demás es simétrico.

El joven la miró totalmente abochornado. A Maka su obsesión le parecía divertida, en otras ocasiones tierna. Pero a veces era tan _irritante._

—Bien, entonces entremos.— dijo el vampiro aún apenado.

Maka soltó la única maleta que cargaba y avanzó hasta la puerta, seguida de Kid, quien cargaba el resto de las cosas de Maka. Le dio dos leves toques a la puerta y esperó a que la abrieran.

—¿No te dieron a caso una llave?

—Sí, pero creo que sería muy grosero entrar así como así.— respondió Maka y el shinigami asintió.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una chica más o menos de la edad de ambos jóvenes, de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules como el cielo. Maka la comparó con un ángel, y uno muy bello. Ambos pudieron ver que detrás del hombro de la muchacha se asomaba una más bajita, de cabellera rosada y ojos azules, aunque más opacos que los de la pelinegra.

—Hola, soy Maka Albarn, su nueva compañera de habitación. Él es Death the Kid, mi amigo.— se presentó la rubia a ella y a su amigo, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Oh! Pasen por favor.— exclamó haciéndose a un lado la pelinegra, junto con la pelirosada.

Maka tomó la maleta que había dejado en el suelo y avanzó, seguida de Kid, quien a pesar de que apenas podía caminar con tantas cosas que su amiga traía, era todo un caballero y como tal tenía que ayudarla.

—La cama de ahí está libre.— dijo la chica pelinegra señalando una cama en una esquina, frente a la litera donde al parecer descansaban las otras chicas.

Dejaron las cosas y las dos muchachas se dirigieron a ellos para presentarse.

—Yo soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, un placer conocerlos Maka-chan y Kid-kun.— saludó la de los cabellos negros. —Ella es Chrona Makenshi. Discúlpenla, es algo tímida.— disculpó a su amiga quien no se atrevía a salir detrás de Tsubaki.

—No s-sé li-diar c-con d-desconoc-cid-dos.— susurró la pelirosa.

—Maka, tengo que marcharme. Aún me falta instalarme.

—Oh, descuida Kid. Y muchas gracias.— sonrió la rubia mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a su amigo, en son de despedida.

—Un gusto conocerlas.— dijo Kid para hacer una reverencia, y justo antes de irse, besarle la frente a Maka.

Salió por la puerta y dejó a las chicas solas. Entonces Maka se dedicó a acomodar sus cosas, siendo atentamente observada por las dos inquilinas de la habitación. Apenas se había ido Kid y ella se sentía totalmente sola, perdida, se volvía minúscula y débil. Dependía exageradamente de aquel morocho de mirada ámbar y no podía evitar ser una inútil.

—Tu novio es muy atento, eran muchas maletas.— opinó de pronto la morena.

—¿Eh?

—Kid-kun. Es tu novio ¿No es así?— cuestionó Tsubaki a Maka.

—No, no lo somos.— respondió ella, con un notorio sonrojo en su cara.

—Oh, lamento haberte incomodado Maka-chan, pero pensé que lo eran.

—Y-yo tamb-bién.— susurró Chrona.

—Sólo somos amigos.— dijo Maka intentando forzar una sonrisa.

Pues aunque no fuera cierto le agradaba la idea de pensar en ella y en Kid como una linda pareja, después de todo no podía negar que estaba enamorada de aquel chico de piel pálida. Siempre había estado con ella, siempre le brindaba paz y apoyo. Pero él jamás le había dicho algo y dudaba que el chico la viera como algo más que su mejor amiga. Y tampoco ella se arriesgaría a perder aquella amistad.

—En fin, espero que nos llevemos muy bien Maka-chan.— dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa amable. —Y bienvenida.

Solo hasta ese instante Maka se sintió como en casa, una verdadera; porque quizá su estancia en Shibusen no sería tan mala junto con esas amables chicas.

Y porque sabía que Kid no la dejaría.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
